


You'd fall for someone new

by Lifeisforliving



Series: The art room // 221b [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Insecure Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Shy Sherlock, Teenlock, badboy John - Freeform, quiet Sherlock, rebel john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeisforliving/pseuds/Lifeisforliving
Summary: Sherlock is afraid of trusting people wholeheartedly, though with John it was inevitable. However when he finds someone else's underwear in John's sock drawer, all of the surpressed insecurties and sadness comes to light.





	You'd fall for someone new

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another fic! Sorry for not regularly updating, I don't control when I get inspired to write, but if you comment prompts for future works I'll totally write them!!! In all honesty i just come up with these random prompts when I'm watching TV or it's just a stream of consciousness from my own relationships and such. Thank you millions. Much love from lifeisforliving!

Trust was something sacred to Sherlock, something that he rarely if ever gave out. Trust was something that could be so easily taken advantage of, something Sherlock had much experience with.

He had wholeheartedly trusted someone before, and that ended in a bruised ribs, a split lip and a nose that bled for hours. That ended in Mycroft taking care of it, and Sherlock had never been touched since. But still, it only takes one person to make you guarded and unwilling to trust anyone. 

Though there’s John. John Hamish Watson, the boy who is sought after by so many girls and some boys. John who had won his complete trust, and had him completely adoring him in less than a month. Now they had been dating for over two months and that's wonderfully terrifying. Trust terrified Sherlock, because trust is all people need to completely destroy you. 

But he told himself John was different, he had to be different. John had made him believe he was different. 

________________________

 

After two, almost three months of dating Sherlock felt comfortable enough to be knocking on John’s window at 1 A.M. after he couldn’t sleep. 

His parents were out of town on business, and Mycroft was in university and he never could sleep in an empty house. It felt wrong. 

Sherlock smiled as he saw John’s blond head pop up from his warm comforter. John looked towards the source of the noise and smiled sleepily when he saw the familiar figure standing there. 

John walked over to the window and opened it shivered at the cold air that hit his bare legs. 

“Sherlock? You okay?” John asked sticking his hand out the window feeling for Sherlock, almost as though to make sure he was whole. 

“I can’t sleep, you said to come to you if I can’t sleep, but I can go” Sherlock said quickly but John shook his head pulling his right hand to pull him in. 

Sherlock climbed into the room blinking as John flicked on a lamp illuminating the room in a dull yellow glow. That’s when Sherlock realized John was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black boxer briefs.

Sherlock himself had black running pants and a dark blue hoodie covering his own dark blue shirt. 

“So you want to sleep or what?” John asked as Sherlock pulled off his hoodie and setting it on John’s desk. 

“Yes. Though I’m not all that tired” Sherlock replied sitting on the right side of the bed as John claimed the left. 

John got under the covers and Sherlock followed suit jumping when John hissed when his feet touched John’s calf.

“Your feet are freezing! Goodness! There are socks in the top drawer, go get some before you give me second hand frostbite” John said with a laugh and Sherlock blushed climbing out of bed.

Opening the drawer Sherlock rummaged through for a pair of socks that would actually fit him well, but what he found instead were dark red panties. Sherlock felt his breath stop and his heart fell into his stomach.

“You need the lamp on or can you find your way back” John asked and Sherlock didn’t dare turn around because if the prickling behind his eyes had anything to say he didn’t want to face John. 

“I’ll find my way back” Sherlock said as normally as possible grabbing a random pair of socks from the drawer, the red underwear engraved into his mind. 

Sherlock walked to the edge of the bed and he tried to control his breathing as he put on the socks which were thankfully just right. 

John was his best friend. His only friend for that matter, he had told John things he had never told anyone. John had found someone else, someone better than Sherlock, someone who could offer John things he could never dream of. 

“Come here” John called out from his side of the bed where he was laying on his back.

Sherlock shuffled over numbly and he didn’t dare look at John’s face because when he did he felt his eyes prickling again and he wouldn’t cry in front of John.

Laying his head on John’s chest Sherlock felt John’s left arm curl around his waist protectively and he almost started crying right then and there. 

“Goodnight love” John said rubbing Sherlock’s side and Sherlock hummed in return knowing that even as comfortable John’s chest was he wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

As John’s breaths evened out Sherlock found himself thinking.

John had found someone else. Someone who he would actually love, and want to spend time with. Someone who wouldn’t read him chemistry magazines and wouldn’t wake him up in the early mornings with calls or texts. 

Realistically speaking, Sherlock knew the day would come when John would realize Sherlock was so far beneath him he deserved better. John was well John, Sherlock was just the quiet kid who nobody wanted to be friends with. Though no matter how hard he tried, he would still be the boy in the back of the class that nobody wanted to hang out with. 

It was Sherlock’s fault as well, for trusting someone to love him when he was unlovable. He had been told countless times before Mycroft had found out and taken care of the issue. 

Sherlock didn’t deserve John, John was John. The school rebel that could have anyone. Why would he settle for Sherlock? 

There was no question as to why John would cheat on him, Sherlock wouldn’t give him what he wanted. It had been more than two months and that’s the longest anyone had ever stuck around with John. He was obviously tired of waiting for Sherlock. 

As much as it pained him to think about it, Sherlock wanted John to be happy. And if John couldn’t find happiness with him and had found it with someone else, Sherlock would let him go.

___________

Luckily the next day was Saturday and John woke up around 8 and he turned to see Sherlock with his back to him with his knees to his chest.

“Why are you all the way over there?” John asked reaching out for Sherlock who tensed at the touch.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sherlock asked his voice cracking at the last word.

“Tell you what?” John asked confused.

“You should have told me, I would understand” Sherlock said getting frustrated at the fact that his eyes were watering at he had no control over the fact that tears were falling. 

“I don’t understand”

“Don’t treat me like I’m dumb, I’m anything but John. If sex is what you wanted then you should have told me and I would have given it to you” Sherlock said ending with a shaky breath   
“Sherlock what are you talking about?” John asked sitting up

“But I understand why you would do it, I mean logically speaking who would want to be with me for a long period of time? It’s understandable you wanted to get rid of me cheat on me, you knew it would h-hurt me and I would leave. It’s my fault too, for trusting you wholeheartedly. But I want you to be happy, and if that makes you happy it’s okay, I’ll get out of your life. I’ll leave” Sherlock said wiping his eyes and standing up quickly. 

“What the hell are you talking about Sherlock?” John said pulling Sherlock back to sit down when he made a move to stand. 

“I found the underwear in your sock drawer last night. It’s okay” Sherlock said more to himself than to John and John pulled a very confused face.

“Underwear? What are you talking about?” John stood and started sifting through his drawer and sighing when he found the underwear that was making Sherlock so doubtful.

“This is Harry’s” John explained and his heart broke when he saw Sherlock’s eyes water again.

“I don’t want to know her name John, please” Sherlock said wiping his eyes but John only sat across from him.

“Harry is my younger sister, we do one another’s laundry every once in awhile and they tend to get mixed up” John explained and he could tell Sherlock didn’t believe him. 

John stood and walked over to the door and opened it all the way.

“Harry! Come get your underwear!” John shouted and then there was the footsteps on the stairs and a girl with blonde hair came up and snatched them.

“You owe me for laundry!” she announced and turned around and left.

John turned and walked back in closing the door turned to Sherlock who had pulled his knees to his chest and was staring ahead. 

John walked over to the bed and sad behind him nuzzling the back of his neck and he put his legs on either side of Sherlock.

“Did you really believe I had gotten tired of you and cheated on you to get rid of you?” He felt Sherlock shrug mutely tightening his hold of his knees.

“Talk to me, don’t shut me out” John pleaded and he felt Sherlock take a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

“I don’t know, John. All I knew was that every fear I had about you getting bored and wanting to leave had come true and I didn’t know what to do or what to say. You’re my best friend, and the fact that we were going to go from an inseparable duo to back to me being alone and you having the prettiest girl, it wasn’t the best feeling.The fact that we haven’t had sex and you seem to have an unimaginable sex drive didn’t help. But I wanted you to be happy, and if that made you happy then that’s alright” 

John felt his heart stop and clench at Sherlock’s words. They had been together for two and a half months, had he really felt this insecure and afraid the entire time?

“I have had my fair share of sexual partners, I won’t lie to you. But with you it’s not that. It’s something so much more important and heartwarming. I don’t see you as sex, I see you as comfort and lovely. I don’t want you to feel like if we have sex we’re going to be done, because that’s not it at all. I adore you, Sherlock, and if we never have sex then that’s fine” 

Sherlock closed his eyes and took in the words John had said. He didn’t need to be afraid, he wasn’t going to randomly leave him for someone. 

“Then why did you leave all of those girls when you had finished having sex with them?”

John took a deep breath and pressed his forehead to the back of Sherlock’s neck.

“Because they weren’t anything more than sex. They didn’t have anything to offer more than sex, but you, you offer a challenge. A stubborn, smarter than can be, brutally honest person who understands me and doesn’t try to change me. You’re more than just sex”

“Oh” Sherlock said quietly and smiled as John kissed his neck.

“Oh indeed. If you feel like I’m going to leave you, talk to me. Don’t shut me out and come to your own conclusions” John pleaded and Sherlock nodded his head in affirmation. 

“Have you slept, you look like you haven’t” John asked and Sherlock shook his head and John pulled back and rolled over to his side and laid on his back.

“Come on, it’s early and I could use a bit more sleep and you could use any sleep at all. Come here” John said pulling Sherlock’s arm who happily complied and laid his head on John’s soft chest.

“You’re comfortable” Sherlock said before he could think and his face flamed red.

John just chuckled and pulled Sherlock closer and Sherlock put his left leg over John’s hips.

“Go to sleep” John said rubbing Sherlock’s side and Sherlock relaxed and felt his eyes get very heavy. 

Sherlock closed his eyes and his breaths got deeper and evened out. John himself closed his eyes and was somewhere between asleep and aware and he let himself think about the boy who who was somehow the most intelligent and most oblivious person he had ever met. 

______


End file.
